Talk:ME!/@comment-37264317-20190622054603
Analyzing "Why It Sucks" 1. The laughably bad lyrics that sound like it was made for a Children's movie, especially the infamous line "Spelling is fun". Another bad line was "You can't spell awesome without me". This song itself sounds like a song from a kids movie. Hell, there were even rumors about it being on The Secret Life of Pets 2, but, at least to MY KNOWLEDGE and SOURCES, isn't true, thankfully. It's probably gonna be in "Cats" though. I heard the radio edit drops "Spelling is fun!" and that's a blessing. But it's still in the legit song itself though. I thought "you can't spell awesome without me" was a pretty clever quote, since I never even payed attention to the word "me" in "awesome". Still doesn't make this song cool though. 2. The awful and very annoying chorus that is mostly made of onomatopoeias. I have nothing to say about this. Taylor's choruses in general aren't good anyway. 3. The song is so unoriginal and uncreative to the point that it sounds like a parody of pop music. From what I heard, because I'm not listening to this again so taylorswiftme.exe causes some serious malware in my head where it'll stay there until the end of time, the song sounds like a parody of marching band music you'll hear at a football game or something. Bad enough, it reminds me of the original Hoshi no Kaabii theme song (or, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, the little too infamous 4Kids dubbed version). 4. This is Brendon Urie's most embarrassing feature. Not a real big Brendon or P!ATD listener, but all I can say is High Hopes was way better than this. 5. The song got a 34/100 on Album On The Year. That sucks. But just wait until the album this song is on comes out. Sigh. 6. The production is awfully unoriginal. Didn't we already say that? 7. It is overplayed on the radio. I don't even listen to the radio anymore. But one time I checked one local station's "recently played" schedule and this song was played at least every hour or something, I don't know but it sure the hell did show up a lot on the schedule. But this was like in the very first weeks it came out or, I can't exactly remember honestly. Unfortunately, it seems like every new pop song goes through this phase, good or bad. When I did listen to radio, The Middle used to drive me insane. I'd rather listen to 5 hours of Old Town Road than ME!! On second thought, I should find a station out there that plays this song even more and worse. Probably one in Nashville. On other side notes, the video made no sense at all. At least give us some backstory on why Taylor and Brendon were arguing! The whole video is probably what happens when you smoke every color of paint mixed together. But again, made no sense. Taylor and Brendon were arguing, she leaves, Brendon rips off Mary Poppins and tries to give Taylor some crap, but it's pretty obvious she's done with him, so he opens up his body(?) and shows us a concert happening (probably his imagination though), then we see him legit carrying her, they run off somewhere, and long story short they walk off the video together holding hands while they get covered in liquified rainbow yogurt crap, inducing they are back together again. God what the f**k? I'm forever scared. Like, Nick Jr. could screen this video on their channel and get away with it with no trouble, because of how weird and childlike it is. I also feel like this was released WAY TOO EARLY. Taylor doesn't release any new music until the fall seasons. August is when she releases the first single from her upcoming album, she might release a couple others throughout September or October, and then she drops the entire album in either October or November. Then she tours the year after it comes out and goes on break for an entire year and a half until next August. Not this year unfortunately. She released this in April, and the entirety of the newest album is coming in August. This was WAY TOO unexpected, well at least for myself anyway. Goddamn, I never wanna see or hear this ever again. AD: Hey parents, if you wanna play an appropriate Taylor Swift and Brendon Urie for your 3 year old, then play ME! Completely swear free, it'll teach your kid how to spell and read, and the video is completely colorful and rated anything below G! Stream it today! And watch the video! Guaranteed to put a smile on your preschooler's face!